world_of_horrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Deaths in Scream Series
As with any horror movie deaths would occur these are the deaths that occured in the Scream Films. The deaths that are listed also tell who commited the murders. Deaths 'Scream' Maureen Prescott's murder: Billy and Stu committed the murder, as referenced in their dialogue. But it is unknown whether or not they wore the Ghostface costume. In the Stab 3 flashback set, Maureen's body is seen with a phone, suggesting she was at least called by them first. Casey and Steve's murders: Billy and Stu were present because Ghostface is at both entrances. It is implied these two were killed because Casey dumped Stu for Steve, making the killings personal to Stu. It is the Ghostface at the back entrance who made the calls to Casey, because it was the Ghostface at the back of the house because when the caller reveals that he intends on killing her, he tells her to "turn the patio lights on... again", which are at the back of the house and the "again" implies that he is already aware that she has turned on the patio lights before since the first call. The Ghostface that gutted Steve was logically the Ghostface at the back entrance of the house who is Stu as that is where Steve's body has been placed. The Ghostface that is seen running around the house after a chair is thrown through the patio doors was the Ghostface in the back as Ghostface came from the back of the house. After Casey is stabbed and choked, she removes the mask of the Ghostface from the bushes and recognizes the face she sees, hinting at the killer being Stu, which would also imply that the Ghostface at the front entrance was Billy and Stu's grunts can be heard as he recieves blows by Casey. Billy assisted Stu in gutting and hanging Casey from the tree due to how quickly this action was executed. Principal Himbry's murder: This murder was most likely Billy as his whereabouts were unknown at the time. Stu was seen with Sidney and Tatum outside the school, but left somewhere unknown. Even though Stu left somewhere, Billy had the better chance of killing Mr. Himbry. Tatum's murder: It is unknown whether it was Billy or Stu who murdered Tatum. Enough evidence has been found to support either of them as the killer. Kenny's murder: Stu. Stu claims that Gale died when she crashed into a tree with the news-van after finding Kenny's dead body. It is most likely that Stu stuck around the area in front of the house, even after Sidney got away. Dewey's attack: Billy, he hears Dewey yell, puts on the costume, goes downstairs, stabs him, chases Sidney, either goes threw a window in the house, or the garage and pretends that nothing happend. Stu was checking to see if Gale was dead and was around that area, not the house. That explains why Randy was blaiming Stu for killing the people becuase he was stalking him since he was already outside when Gale hit him with a phone. Stu's murder: Billy stabbed Stu so they can cover any trace of them being the killers. Then Stu stabbed Billy because Billy already stabbed Stu to cover any trace. Billy then stabs him again because Stu was blaming movies for creating psychos, but both are still alive. After, Sidney stabs Billy with an umbrella, Stu emerges from the Kitchen and attacks Sidney. Sidney manages to get the upper hand, and drops a tv on Stu's head, which kills him. Billy's murder: Billy stabbed Stu because they wanted to cover any trace of them killing everyone. Billy is stabbed once by Stu because they wanted to try and cover any trace of them being the killer. Billy then stabbed Stu for blaming movies for making psychos, but both are still alive. While Billy is trying to find and kill Sidney, he gets distractes and Sidney stabs him in the chest with an umbrella twice. Billy then hits Randy and chokes Sidney. Sidney then pokes Billy hard where he got stabbed with the umbrella. Billy is about to stab Sidney, but is shot by Gale. Still alive, Billy scares Randy and Gale, but not Sidney, and is shot by Sidney in the head, killing him. 'Scream 2' Maureen and Phil's murders: Ghostface kills Phil and wears his jacket to trick Maureen into thinking he's her boyfriend. She touches him and isn't suspicious, pointing at Mickey being Ghostface here. His body is similar enough to Phil's to fool her, while Mrs. Loomis would be obvious. Mrs. Loomis kills Phil as you can hear a women's voice can be heard in the other stall. The most likely senario is that - to save time - Mrs. Loomis probably hid Phil's body while Mickey put on Phil's clothing. Cici's murder: We know there's two killers because when Cici's friend is talking to "Ted" on the phone there is a killer sneaking in behind Cici without a phone at the same time "Ted" is talking. Mickey didn't arrive at the party until the scene that followed the murder of Cici. However, Mrs. Loomis was in front of the house after Cici was murdered. Mickey films and calls Cici while Mrs. Loomis sneaks and kills her in the house. The caller needed to know somethings about Cici like who's her boyfriend and know if her house has an alarm, pointing the caller being Mickey as they are in the same class. When Ghostface jumps out of the closet, you can hear noises coming from him. However it couldn't be Mrs. Loomis or Mickey's voice as they do not sound like that. This could only mean that it was Ghostface making those noises. You can hear a women's grunt when Cici throws a bike at Ghosface making Mrs. Loomis being the killer. Randy's murder: Mrs. Loomis takes credit for taunting Randy on the phone and killing him. Gale and Dewey's attack: Both were there. The one who pops up behind Gale and later attacks Dewey is Mrs. Loomis, as just after Dewey was stabbed, the killer constantly waves the knife around while trying to barricade into the room so that he could kill Gale, which is more like Mrs. Loomis. Mrs. Loomis also said that she wanted revenge of her son's death. the one recording the murders and filming Gale and Dewey was Mickey because their is already another killer behind Gale, which is Mrs. Loomis, becuase you can hear a womens grunt when Ghostface failed to stab Gale. Ghostface seemed to have about the same height as Gale, but Mrs. Loomis is shorter than Mickey. Mrs. Loomis is about the same height as Gale but Mickey is taller than both of them. Meaning the killer to be Mrs. Loomis. Andrews', Richards', and Hallie's murders: Gale's locked in the room and Mickey and Mrs. Loomis can't get to her, and they know Sidney is leaving town, so Loomis sends Mickey like a good boy to go stop her. No way in hell Mrs. Loomis would risk going up against two armed cops, let alone kill anyone besides Sidney and Gale since she was the killer who only wanted 'good old fashioned revenge.' Also, when Mickey reveals himself as one of the killers, you see a large cut on his forehead which indicates that he was the one driving the cop car and then crashing it, killing Officer Richards, and knocking himself unconscious. Derek's murder: During the movie, Ghostface/Mrs. Loomis attacks and slashed Derek's arm, damaging him severely. Mickey shoots him in the chest after revealing he is one of the killers Mickey's murder: Mrs. Loomis betrays and shoots Mickey in the chest a few times, gravely wounding him. Later, and still alive, Sidney and Gale shoot him in the chest several times which leads to his death. Mrs. Loomis's murder: Mrs. Loomis is about to kill Sidney, but Cotton comes up in front of them with a gun. Mrs. Loomis tries to convince Cotton to kill Sidney, but it failed and he shoots Mrs. Loomis in the throat. Sidney later shoots Mrs. Loomis in the head just in case if she was still alive. Scream 3 Since Roman Bridger reveals himself to be the sole killer, he is Ghostface during the entire film. Roman's Death: While he is attacking Sidney, she grabs an icepick and stabs him in the back a few times, and once in the heart. Not dead, he runs up to Sidney, Gale, and Dewey, but Dewey shoots him in the chest several times. Since he is wearing a bullet proof vest, Sidney tells Dewey to shoot Roman in the head, which kills him. 'Scream 4' Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper's Deaths: Both Ghostfaces are present because footage later shows Marnie being stabbed by Ghostface while someone's holding the camera. Jill killed Marnie while Charlie videotaped it. She then took the body and when Charlie started talking on the phone with Jenny both of them threw Marnie body throught the window. Jill chased Jenny and killed her by crushing her back with a garage door and then stabbing her while Charlie who went to the garage door from outside the house filmed Jenny's murder. The reason for Jill killing Jenny was because she was the girl Trevor cheated with. Jill also wanted everything to do with the first kills since they were meant as a signal to everyone that Ghostface is back. Olivia's Death: Logically, Charlie kills her while Jill is next door with Kirby. Charlie also states during the climax of the film that he has great footage of his Olivia kill. Kirby's caller from Trevor's phone is also obviously Charlie as Jill is with Kirby when she receives the phone call, and maybe also to distract Olivia from the sound of Charlie talking inside her closet. Jill's prank call to Olivia before Kirby's call was probably a signal to Charlie to begin his phone call to Kirby. However, an error occurs, in that the police were in the car when Olivia arrived home, but some time after went after a "suspicious figure." Charlie would have to have been in the closet before Olivia got home. The only solution here is that the "suspicious figure," was not Ghostface, but rather a random, unknown person or a figment of the officers imagination. Rebecca's Death: Jill because Charlie is seen with Robbie at the press conference when Rebecca is thrown onto the newsvan from several stories above. Jill was probably also the one who made the calls to Rebecca as Charlie was probably with Robbie at that time. Jill is also the one who sabatoged Rebecca's car so she couldn't start it becuase Ghostface is seen with cords in his hand when she jumps onto the bonnett of Rebecca's car. In order for Jill to be the sole survivor, she had to kill Sidney and people close to her. Ross Hoss and Anthony Perkins's Deaths: Both Ghostfaces were involved as Jill stabbed them to death after she left the house, (Hoss in the back and Perkins on his forehead) while Charlie drove the car two blocks away and then stabbed the corpses of Hoss and Perkins several more times just to make sure that they're dead. During the climax of the film, Charlie hands Jill a gun stating "the cops would've wanted you to have this, for your protection", which he probably gathered from the police car after driving the car two blocks away. During the climax, when Charlie is mentioning all of the footage he has of his kills, he does not mention Hoss or Perkins, which further implies that Jill was the Ghostface that attacked and stabbed Hoss and Perkins the first time. Kate's death: Both Ghostfaces are present as one is at the backdoor and one is at the front door, but the Ghostface responsible for Kate's death was Jill, as Charlie states during the climax of the film that he scared Sidney and Kate from the backdoor of the house, and Kate was stabbed at the front of the house. Jill also states that "it's a shame my mother had to die". Jill wanted to be the sole survivor so she wanted to kill people close to Sidney. Robbie's Death: Killed outside Kirby's house by Charlie. Charlie admits later that he has great footage of his Robbie kill. Kirby's Death: Jill calls her while Charlie is tied up. After Charlie is freed by Kirby, he stabs her revealing he is one of the killers. *Trevor's Death: Jill shoots him in the groin and forehead while he is tied up on the floor with duct tape. *Charlie's Death: Jill betrays him and stabs him in the heart and stomach. *Jill's Death: As Jill is about to shoot Gale Sidney comes from behind her and electrocutes her head with defliberator paddles. Still alive Jill tries stabbing Sidney with a Glass shard but Sidney know's killer's always come back to life for "one last scare" and shoots Jill in the chest.